Leaving?
by HR always live on
Summary: A multi chapter fic set from the end of 10:4, the Ruth / Harry bench scene. Elena doesn't exist in this world either. Forrestsc requested this. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Its late here so _I apologise for spelling mistakes_ but I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as it was done. Requested by forrestsc, set at the end of 10:4, disregarding Elena entirely._

* * *

><p>Ruth sat waiting for Harry to arrive, wondering what to think or how to feel. She had no idea what to do. The Home Secretary was after her and it was clear to her that his interest in her wasn't simply professional either. She didn't know whether she found it flattering or degrading, but she hadn't really given it a lot of thought yet either. She wanted to know what Harry would say about the job offer, because she valued his opinion, more than she'd probably ever admit to him. She heard the steady footsteps that indicated his arrival and used her willpower to avoid looking around at him. She felt his warmth as he sat next to her, a couple of inches closer to her than was strictly necessary or proper for a public meeting.<p>

"Erin seems better," he said.

"She might seem it but it will take months or years for her to get over her daughter nearly dying. If she ever will."

"I know." Harry turned and looked at her face in profile. She still wasn't looking at him and he didn't know why. Neither did she, but she supposed this would be harder to say if she had to actually look at him. "Why did you want to meet away from the grid?" Harry asked her.

"I needed to talk to you," she said. She turned and looked at him, eyes locking. "Towers."

"What does he want now?"

"He's asked me to join his staff at the Home Office."

"I wasn't expecting that," Harry said slowly, lost in the feelings that he might be losing her. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I needed time to think about it," Ruth said. "But really I wanted to talk to you first. I didn't want to give a decision without discussing it with you."

Harry swallowed, thinking this was the most forward she'd been in five years. She was asking his opinion. Without actually saying the words she was asking what he thought she should do. And he had no idea what to say to her. He took a moment to think, watching her hair blow in the slight breeze. Which wasn't exactly helping his concentration.

"I guess that's my answer," Ruth said to the silence. She shifted on the bench, as if to move and Harry reached for her, gripping her arm to stop her from leaving. "Wait." The first time he'd really touched her since Lucas had drugged her and he had thought she might be dead for a few seconds. It seemed almost like a lifetime ago, not a matter of weeks. "Ruth, just wait. I'm thinking it through. My analytical skills aren't as good as yours and I'm surprised at what you just said."

"Well I'd rather silence that your usual brand of tact," she said with just a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Fair point," he conceded. "Don't say no straight away. Come over to mine for dinner tonight."

"That doesn't sound like a brilliant idea," she said immediately, with absolutely no idea why she was objecting. This is what she wanted and she was saying no?

"I have to get back to the grid, and so do you really. Nearly detonated bombs make for a lot of paperwork. I'd like time to think about Towers offer, if you really value my opinion?"

"That sounds fair," Ruth agreed. "And yes, I do value it."

"So come over to my house tonight. I'll cook."

"That sounds very date like rather than a discussion about work," Ruth said, wanting to make the clarification. Then her deepest desires took hold of her inside and she realised saying that had been a mistake.

"We'll have a discussion about work," Harry said. "I promise you it will be as boring as you like."

"Okay then," Ruth agreed. She wasn't smiling but there was a slight twinkling in her eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Shall we go back to the grid?"

"I still have ten minutes on my lunch break," she said in a light tone. Harry nodded, knowing firstly that it was a dismissal, and secondly that it was because she wanted time alone to think about what he'd said. It wasn't a reflection on him. She was an analyst, it was what she was good at. He wondered if in another world, or in another time and place he'd kiss her goodbye whenever they parted. But not today, so he satisfied himself with one last look before turning and leaving her alone.

Ruth clasped her hands tightly together and thought about this. The fact that he'd asked her around his house showed tremendous progress for the two of them. She should have accepted quickly, not asked questions and pretend she didn't want to go to his. She would love to hear what he had to say too. And knowing Harry, having him think over the conversation would probably be better than him just stomping his feet over all her dreams, and what she hoped for. So, everything it seemed was resting on tonight.

* * *

><p><em>More when its written. Goodnight everyone!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone. Here's chapter two!_

* * *

><p>It was seven in the evening and Ruth anxiously knocked on Harry's door. She hadn't known what to think, how to act, or more importantly what to wear. On one hand she didn't want to look like she was trying to hard but on the other she wanted to make an impression. She had settled for one of her usual blouses that she wore to work, but had an extra button undone. That and a knee length skirt, which as short as she ever dared to go usually. She was hating herself for not having any more flattering clothing and decided at a later point in time she needed to go shopping. Then the door opened and Harry appeared with half a smile, his shirt sleeves rolled up looking gorgeously ruffled and handsome as her breath caught.<p>

"Come in," he said, moving aside as she walked into his home. She had only been here once before, to deliver some files, but even then she hadn't made it past the hallway before being called back to the grid. She walked into the kitchen and could smell something delightful. "I'm not much of a cook, but I hope it'll do," Harry said as she sat down at the table. There was a candle alight on the table and it was much more of a romantic setting than she'd envisioned. "Would you like any wine?"

"Just a small glass of white thank you," she said with half a smile. He poured two glasses and set them on the table.

"Thanks for coming tonight," he said as he was plating up their meals. "I know you're uncomfortable."

"Only slightly," she said, not wanting to lie, but at the same time not wanting to admit how nervous this situation was making her.

"Its only spaghetti-carbonara but I know I can at least cook that," he said with an anxious smile.

"I'm sure it'll be delicious," Ruth said as she picked up her fork.

"I have been thinking about Towers offer," Harry said slowly.

"So have I," she said. "I don't know what to think. Wow, this is delicious," she added as she tasted the first forkful.

"I think you should take the job," Harry said quietly. "I've had a close look at what he's offering you and it is a good move career wise. But I don't want to lose you either."

"That's your way of saying its my decision isn't it?" Ruth said, not really expecting anything less from him.

"Do you really think I'd want you to leave Thames House?" Harry asked. "Of course I wouldn't. But you've gone as far as you can go career wise. Towers is right in a way. You should have moved up the echelons years before this came along. I suppose I've almost been selfish. Having things carry on the same way for so long. It isn't right Ruth."

"Maybe you have a point." She took another forkful and realised how painful it would be to leave Thames House and Harry. "If I take the job, I'll still be popping up on the grid from time to time."

"I know," he said. "That's one of the reasons I'm encouraging you to take it. Because I'm sure that at some point another one will come along for you that will mean we never see each other at work. Maybe this is too forward of me considering our history but I… I wouldn't want that."

"Thank you," she said honestly.

"Also I've had a detailed look and Towers is offering more money than I ever could in section D, which doesn't hurt."

She laughed and Harry couldn't believe how long it had been since he'd heard that wonderful sound from her. "No it doesn't hurt," she admitted. "I'll find a replacement for your main analyst then. If it really won't be a thing. Me leaving?"

"No, you should go," Harry said in a low voice. "I'm sure any replacement won't be half as good as you though."

"I'm sure too," she said making them both laugh. "I'll call Towers tomorrow and have the paperwork put through then."

"Good," he said, eyes glittering in the darkness. "More wine?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for a lovely evening," Ruth said sincerely. "The meal was great too."<p>

"Thanks for coming. Knowing you, I'm sure you almost talked yourself out of it more than once in the past few hours." Ruth bit her lip, hating to admit how true that was and how well he knew her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I won't be vanishing quite that quickly," Ruth said. "Probably by the end of the week though."

"Okay," he said. He dearly wanted to kiss her but also didn't want to push her. He settled for squeezing her hand gently before she left his doorstep for the taxi he'd called for her. They both had one thought before going to sleep. That had been a good night.

* * *

><p><em>There will be drama to come...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

No further discussion had happened between them about anything personal for the next couple of days. Ruth had been scanning detailed applications and had found a replacement for her who was coming in today to get to grips with their security system. On Monday she would be working in the Home Office, so today was her last day at Thames House. Privately Ruth was amazed because she had thought the only way she'd leave section D would be in a body bag. She'd actually made it out. Well, in another eight hours at any rate. Then she wondered if thinking that was tempting fate. Dying on her last day really would be unlucky.

"Ruth?"

"Yes," she said turning from her computer to the stranger. A rather good looking, tall and handsome stranger, her analytical brain quickly saw.

"Matthew Treman," he said holding out his hand to her. She shook it easily.

"I assumed," Ruth replied with a smile. "So you want to be taken through the system this morning?"

"Yes, or I could drown on Monday with things I don't have a hope of understanding," he said with a lopsided smile.

"Grab a chair." He smiled again and sat next to her while she took him through the complicated encryption and involvement that was her job.

* * *

><p>Harry hated this. He was looking through the gap in his blinds at Ruth and the new man, feeling unaccountably jealous. Which was insane because there was no reason in the world he should feel that way. He had shared a lovely evening with Ruth earlier in the week, and they seemed to be making slight progress, even if her career was drifting away from him professionally. This new man was easily the most qualified for the job, Harry had had a brief look at the applicants and had agreed with Ruth that he was the best candidate. He was rapidly going back on this opinion as he saw them both concentrating on one computer screen. Ruth was doing nothing at all to make Harry jealous, but it was just the look that Matthew was giving her that he really didn't like. Stupid git, Harry thought to himself.<p>

Suddenly he saw Ruth get up as her mobile rang. Harry wondered who was on the other end of the phone but then that thought vanished as he saw that Matthews eye's weren't on his work as they should have been. Instead they were directed at Ruth's skirt as she stood talking on the phone and Harry had to fight the impulse to leave his office and punch this idiot. But then that might come up as harassment, not to mention he was pretty damn sure that Ruth would hate it, no matter what his reasons were. He watched as Ruth disconnected the call and stood still for a moment thinking. Then she walked quite briskly to his office. Harry quickly sat down so it wouldn't look as if he'd been watching her, when in fact he had been. She opened the door and he glanced up at her. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, Towers wants me over at the Home Office today," Ruth said. "Is that okay if I cut out early? I know I said I'd finish the week, but Matthew's capable and I've shown everything."

_I hope you haven't shown him everything_ Harry thought before he could stop himself. Then _don't be stupid, he's only been here half a day, you've known her eight years, that has to count for something_. "If you want to go, then go," Harry said with half a smile, covering his jealousy well.

"You sure you don't mind?" Ruth asked.

"I encouraged you to take this job remember?" Harry said.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm sure I'll see you soon," with just the hint of a question in her voice.

"Tuesday? The typical boring political meeting I'm forced to attend."

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I know how much you hate it, but I hope you'll manage a small smile."

"Of course I will," he said.

"Bye Harry," she said. She got up and allowed her fingertips to brush his resting on the desk once before leaving. He drew the blinds up and this time didn't hide the fact that he was watching her. Everyone was saying a goodbye to her, except Erin who happened to be undercover at the moment. Just before she turned to the pods her eyes caught Harry's and they both smiled as their eyes were saying more than their words ever could and then the glass doors of the pods whirred around her and she left for Whitehall.

* * *

><p>"I want a team meeting before we go home," Harry announced to the grid in general, going through to the briefing room. It didn't take long for everyone to gather around and Harry suddenly realised that when Erin was absent there were no women around the grid anymore. Making Ruth's absence even more pronounced to him. As everyone sat down, including the new arrival of Matthew, Harry saw that Ruth's usual chair was left conspicuously empty, which made a lump form in his throat. He had known that he had encouraged her to leave, but to actually be without her presence was completely different in actuality rather than as an abstract idea. Harry started talking without paying much attention to what he was saying. The case was pretty average and Erin's reports from the lawyers office she was in weren't bringing up any red flags so far, and Tariq was monitoring the CCTV as well. Nothing out of the ordinary was coming up.<p>

"While we're all here, this is Ruth's replacement, starting from today. Matthew Treman," Harry said, hiding his immediate hatred of the man.

"Hi," Matthew said to everyone in the room as they nodded at him. "So why is Ruth Evershed leaving? Or left actually."

"Better job offer," Dimitri said quickly, saving Harry from making a reply. "She'll be in the Home Office, coming here every couple of days, saving Harry from boring meetings with Towers."

"Thank you Dimitri Levendis, I can speak for myself," Harry said. "But yes it will save me some tedious meetings," he agreed.

"Oh I can see why," Matthew said. "I'd much rather see her everyday than Towers. Much easier on the eye I'd imagine." There was a horrible silence as everyone stared at Matthew, no one daring to look at Harry. "What?" Matthew asked. "If you work here long enough do you all go blind? She's got a lovely face and from what I can tell a great body underneath all that dark clothing she insists on wearing." An even nastier silence. "Bloody hell," Matthew said. "Not quite the reaction I was expecting but never mind."

"Treman, I want to see you in my office," Harry said. "Now." All the other men in the briefing room used this as permission to run for the exit as Harry stomped out of the room, leaving Matthew to wonder what the hell had gone wrong.

* * *

><p><em>I won't be updating until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. (Take it up with my boss!) Hope everyone's enjoying the set up so far.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm trying to make Matthew as dislikeable as possible! Thanks for the reviews everyone. Also I have no idea where the second half of this chapter came from._

* * *

><p>Matthew walked into Harry's office, getting the distinct impression that he was trapped with a caged lion. "Look, I was only having a little bit of fun with the guys, I'm sorry if I offended you."<p>

"Ruth and I have a history," Harry said slowly, weighing each word before it was said. "Its complicated but I don't appreciate her being talked about in that way."

"Are you two together?" Matthew asked bluntly.

"Not as such, no," Harry admitted.

"Then what's the problem?" Matthew asked. "From what I've heard she's been working here for years. If something was going to happen, it would have by now. You're not with her but no one else can have her, is that what I'm hearing?"

"Look, just leave her alone," Harry said firmly.

"No," Matthew replied in such a simple tone that Harry was stunned for a moment.

"I'm your boss, and I'm telling you to leave her alone," Harry reiterated. "Your life will be much easier here if you do what I am so nicely requesting." He used a low growl which usually worked with his employees but not this time it would seem.

"If anything happened between Ruth and myself, its none of your business. Its not a professional concern so you can't order me to leave her alone. Don't try." Harry looked at Matthew, wondering where this had come from. He wished he could rewind time and give Ruth another candidate suggestion for her old job. Anything to get rid of this idiot, fawning over his Ruth!

"I like her," Matthew continued, much to Harry's annoyance. "She's nice and intelligent as well as looking pretty darn incredible. I will only leave her alone if _she_ asks me to. Now, do you want to talk to me about anything professionally, or can I go home and enjoy my weekend?"

"Get out of my sight," Harry said straight away. Matthew smirked as he got up and left Harry Pearce's office. Clearly he was not happy. Too bad, Matthew thought to himself. Ruth Evershed had been in the same post since 2003. If the lady herself had wanted something to happen, it would have happened by now. Clearly she was available, and he was going to make sure that he had the best chance possible with her.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and Ruth woke up feeling very well rested. She'd actually got home at a decent time the night before and it was a refreshing change. She looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it had already gone past ten in the morning. She hadn't slept this long and comfortably in ages. She was going to go shopping for some new clothes, her visit to Harry's last week had made it clear that her wardrobe needed updating. Before she could get any further in her thoughts, the doorbell rang. Leaving her warm bed reluctantly, she stopped to throw her dressing gown over her before hurrying to the door. She opened it and wished she'd stopped to brush her hair as Harry appeared there.<p>

Harry on the other hand was finding it difficult to focus on conversation when Ruth had so clearly just got out of bed. Her ruffled hair, bare legs and her dressing gown which was just open enough to reveal her tempting cleavage. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Harry said once he'd found his tongue and was focusing on Ruth's blue and hypnotising eyes once more.

"You didn't wake me," she said.

"Ruth… don't lie" he said indicating her state of undress with a nod of his head.

"I was in bed, but I wasn't asleep."

"Oh," Harry said as entirely unwelcome visuals filled his mind of her in bed not sleeping with another man. Just when he thought they were making progress as well.

"Alone, Harry," she said with a raised eyebrow as she could easily see what he was thinking.

"Am I that easy to read?" he asked with a sigh, hoping he would have been able to hide it.

"I've known you for eight years," Ruth said. "Some things I can just tell, okay?" Harry nodded. "You want to come in? I can make some tea?"

"No, you're okay," he said. "I shouldn't have come around. Go back to sleep."

"Harry, why are you here?" she asked as he half turned towards the street. He turned back to her and looked almost nervous. She'd never seen him look truly nervous before.

"I missed you yesterday," he said simply. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I was only gone half a day," Ruth said.

"I know," he said. "Its probably horribly overbearing, but I just wanted to see you were okay."

"Thank you," Ruth replied, knowing this was coming from the fact that he cared about her rather than anything else. "You can come in," she said.

"No, have a good weekend." He turned and walked away from her down the street and he didn't look back.

"Bye," she whispered to his retreating figure. When he turned the corner and was out of sight she slowly closed the door. What had that been about?


	5. Chapter 5

_As soon as I've written a chapter I simply have to post! Which keeps me writing quicker... But I hope it still reads okay. I know where its going to end but just not sure how I'm going to get there._

* * *

><p>Ruth was settling in at her new job quite well. It was refreshing not to be hunted directly by danger every second of the day. It was there but she was dealing with it less directly. She was busy typing when Towers came out of his office. "Ruth, can you go over to section D? I'm getting unconfirmed reports of a bomb in Trafalgar Square and I want a word with Harry."<p>

"The phone?" Ruth suggested before she could stop himself. To her disappointment she was rewarded with a slight laugh from Towers.

"I've called him but he said its under control and he didn't hang around on the phone," Towers said with a frown. "I have a feeling you'll be able to get more out of him than I will."

"Okay, I'll go over Home Secretary," she agreed. To see Harry she didn't really need that much professional persuasion anyway.

"I thought I told you to call me William," he said with a smile. Ruth sighed inwardly but made an effort to put an easy smile on her face.

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll go and talk to Harry. William."

"That's the spirit," he said and Ruth had to refrain from rolling her eyes as he strolled back into his office. Picking up her coat she headed back to Thames House. She'd only been away a couple of days anyway, and already it felt like going back home.

* * *

><p>Harry glared out of his office window, wondering when he started hating this job. He was sure that going into work and dealing with the worst off human kind everyday hadn't always been this painful. Which, he supposed was a round about way of saying that he missed her. And missing her had been the reason he hadn't told Towers anything about the bomb threat they were currently dealing with. Harry had guessed that he would send Ruth over to check everything was okay, which meant Harry was currently leaning against his office wall, staring out of the window at the pods, waiting for her to come through them. Even though it had barely hit twelve he was considering a small whiskey too. Then he thought about what Ruth would say if she saw him drinking this early in the day and at work. It wouldn't be what she said, it would be the disappointed look in her eyes that would really hurt him. She had a way of completely disarming him without using any words at all which no woman had ever been able to do before.<p>

He was so lost in thought that it took a couple of seconds to realised the Ruth he saw coming through the pods was real, not an imagining of his. He felt pleased when she didn't stop and headed straight to his office. Then that feeling faded as someone had clearly called her name and she turned and looked in Matthews direction. Then she walked over to him. "God, no Ruth," he said to himself as she looked over his computer. And then she sat down next to him. "To hell with it," Harry said and poured himself a whisky anyway.

* * *

><p>Ruth walked onto the grid, looking forward to seeing Harry for the first time in a few days. She was on the verge of walking towards his door when she heard her name. "Ruth?" She turned and saw Matthew smiling at her. "I need a little advice for a minute, do you mind?"<p>

"No, I don't mind," she said holding her sigh in. She walked over and looked at his computer screen.

"You didn't tell me how to get past this particular encryption on your hack into the Russian embassy," Matthew said and Ruth realised he was right, she'd kept that little bit of information to herself.

"You could have asked Tariq or Callum," Ruth said as she pulled up a chair for herself. "You didn't have to wait for me."

"Yeah, but you're easier on the eye," Matthew said with a little grin. Ruth fought to keep her blush down and unbuttoned her coat as she got to work. It would take at least ten minutes for her to get the Russian encryption broken down, maybe a little more. She felt eyes on her but didn't look around. She didn't have to, to know that Harry was watching her.

* * *

><p>"There you go," Ruth said as the Russian hack was working smoothly once more, now that Matthew had seen how to get around her security that she'd put in place.<p>

"Thank you," Matthew said sincerely. Ruth shifted as if she was about to get up and Matthew stopped her by putting a hand on her arm. She looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"Before you go and start speaking to the moodiest boss I've ever had, I wanted to talk to you."

"Harry thaws with time. Talk to me about what?" Ruth said anxiously.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" he asked confidently. Clearly not many women said no to him. But then, looking like that Ruth wasn't surprised.

"No, I don't think that would be the best idea," Ruth said.

"Why not?" he asked simply.

Ruth was stumped for a minute, not knowing what to say. Technically she was single and she was sure she would have a great time if she went out with him. He was attractive and intelligent and clearly wanted to spend time with her. She settled for a lie. "Because I don't mix business and pleasure," she said.

"You don't work here anymore," Matthew said with a smile.

"I know," she said. "But no, I won't go out with you."

"Alright," he said. "I won't give up though."

"Matthew, I promise you'll be disappointed."

"I'll take the chance," he said with a boyish grin. Ruth sighed but knew that saying anything more was pointless. She got up and went into Harry's office without knocking.

"Hi," she said in a soft voice. Then she saw the almost empty glass of whisky in his hand. "Its a little early don't you think?"

"Yes," Harry replied, placing the glass on his desk. "Towers sent you did he?" Harry asked, eyes burning.

"I work for him now," Ruth reminded him gently. "Yes, he did. I didn't exactly argue coming here though." She sat opposite him and Harry couldn't help being drawn to the V of her white blouse. He was sure that blouse was new, because he'd remember it if her arms had ever been revealed like that before. "So, bomb threat in Trafalgar?"

"Its not going to be bad," Harry said. "Erin's following the bomber while Callum and Tariq are working on the CCTV. The bomb won't go off because Matthew is jamming the network too."

"Good," Ruth said. "You couldn't have told William over the phone? I mean, this has been a short conversation."

"I could have," Harry admitted. "But then I wouldn't have seen you today would I?"

"No," she said simply. The silence spread out uncomfortably between them, with nothing more to say.

"Do you blame me for wanting to see you?" he asked when the lack of words became oppressive in the small space of the office.

"No Harry," she said with warm, blue, glowing eyes in the dimness of his office. Then she said something that made his heart soar. "Because I wanted to see you too." She smiled, a happy Ruth smile that was seen far too rarely. "Bye Harry," she said before leaving his office, pausing on the grid only to pick up her coat and then she vanished through the pods. Once she had gone Harry found it slightly easier to breathe. But the tension in his chest didn't vanish until a few hours after she'd left and work returned to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hope this satisfies forrestsc!_

* * *

><p>It was the end of Ruth's first week working for the Home Secretary and she was putting her coat on as Towers watched her through the window of his office. She was busy chatting to Elaine, his secretary so was unaware she was being watched. She was even better at her job than he'd anticipated before he'd hired her. Brilliant with her quiet intelligence, and when she was concentrating on her work she looked absolutely breathtaking. No wonder Harry had kept her all to himself for so long. She was beautiful. Is, he corrected his thinking straight away. She is beautiful.<p>

Soon she swept out of the building as he watched. If she had been romantically involved with Harry, why would she leave him and work for someone else? Towers shook his head once to clear the images flooding his mind. No, as far as he was concerned, she was fair game. "We'll see what happens," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Things carried on as normal until next Friday. Ruth woke up feeling low. Another year gone. Today was her birthday. Birthday's had never been a positive thing in her life and she didn't expect today to be any different. To her, this day seemed to mark everything she hadn't accomplished. She might well be very intelligent and capable in her career but she had never really had a good long term relationship, never had children, and with every passing day it looked more and more unlikely. After all, women didn't give birth to their first child in their forties did they? To her this day was always a depressing one. And usually she wasn't the type of person to wallow in self pity, but today she'd make an exception.<p>

However, when she got into work she had a slight surprise waiting for her. Sitting on her desk were a dozen blood red roses, so very beautiful. She smiled as she sat down and opened the card attached. She never expected Harry to send her roses, she'd thought he would be more unconventional in his floral choices. But then again he'd never sent her flowers before, so she would absolutely take what she could get. The card simply said "Happy Birthday X"

Ruth sat down with a smile and picked up her desk phone, calling straight through to Harry's office, guessing he would be there at just before nine. It only took three rings before he picked up. "Yes? What?" he said in a gruff tone she wasn't used to hearing from him.

"Its me," she said in a soft voice.

"Good morning," he said in a more friendly way. "Sorry, I saw the call was from Towers office and thought it was too early to deal with him," he explained.

"I understand," Ruth replied. "Thank you for the roses Harry, they're beautiful." An awkwardly long pause on the phone.

"Er, Ruth… I didn't send you any flowers," he said slowly.

"Oh, okay," she replied, backtracking immediately. "Sorry, I just assumed they were from you. I shouldn't have, I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologise," he said. "I'm rather flattered you think they're from me actually."

The silence on the phone line was very oppressive and awkward. "I hadn't forgotten Ruth," Harry said eventually.

"Forgotten what?"

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," she said, fighting off the wave of disappointment that the flowers had been sent by someone else. She would have loved them to have been from Harry, it would have meant the world to her. But then, not every woman received a dozen red roses on their birthday, so it shouldn't be dismissed so lightly.

"Ruth, I want you to be there tonight," he said bringing her out of her thoughts on the flowers.

"Yeah, of course," she said. All of her work colleagues, current and so recently past were going to have a drink in the George tonight to celebrate her birthday. It had been arranged for a while but she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. "Harry I have to go."

"Wait Ruth…" he said quickly without any idea where he was going from there. She waited and listened but nothing further was said.

"I'll see you later," she said.

"Goodbye Ruth," he said and dropped the phone. Harry had his head in his hands as soon as the call disconnected. Why hadn't he sent Ruth flowers. That would have been a lovely thing to do for her on her birthday and he'd simply chose not to? What was wrong with him? He did have a gift for her which he'd been planning to give to her later tonight, but the thing that was really goading him was someone else had sent her roses. Roses, the flower of love and romance. It was that idiot Matthew wasn't it? He was going to kill that slimy little toad. As this thought occurred to him, Matthew came onto the grid and sat down. Before he could stop himself he rang through to the replacement and massively inferior analyst to Ruth.

"I'd like to see you in my office." Matthew got up and knocked before opening the door.

"Yes?" he asked confidently.

"I may as well not draw this out," Harry said as Matthew sat down opposite him. "I got a call from Ruth this morning, thanking me for the bouquet of flowers I sent her. I didn't send her flowers so I want to know if you did."

"I can honestly say I didn't," Matthew replied with a raised eyebrow. Harry looked at him sceptically. "Look, I've told you to your face that I like her, and whatever you say won't affect me, what value do I have in lying now? If I sent them and you asked, I'd tell you." Harry sighed heavily. "What flowers were they anyway?" Matthew asked. He wanted to know if she had a favourite that might put him in good stead at some point in the future.

"Lilies," Harry said without blinking, studying Matthews reaction. Nothing there. Maybe he was telling the truth. Harry didn't know which was worse, that the roses had been from him or that they hadn't and there was someone else after her as well. "Just leave," Harry said.

"Glad to know I've made a sparkling impression," Matthew said sarcastically as he left. Harry took in a deep breath and wondered if sending Ruth to work for the Home Secretary had been the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his long life of mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruth was relieved when the working day was at an end. Everyone who'd come into the office today had been admiring her roses. It was getting boring explaining that firstly it was her birthday, secondly she had no idea who they were from. Although privately she thought Matthew might have sent them to her. That was the advantage of the grid. Personal lives were left at the door. She could have done without all the happy birthdays today.

She wrapped her coat around herself and carried the mystery roses out of the office, wishing Harry had been the one to give them to her.

* * *

><p>At home she was concentrating on her makeup which was ridiculous. She never wore a lot but she wanted to look nice tonight. Seeing Harry in a non work setting meant a lot to her, especially after their dinner in a rather intimate setting. She wanted their relationship to progress more than it was doing currently. She wore a cream shirt with a slightly lower cut than she was truly comfortable with, a dark knee length skirt with bare legs and heels which were only an inch high, so she could still manage to walk in them (especially after a drink or two). She thought she looked as good as possible without going over the top.<p>

Once in the taxi it only took about five minutes for her to get there. Having a look around the pub she realised she was the first person to arrive which suited her just fine. "A lemonade please," she told the barman. Once she had her drink she sat down at a table in the corner of the pub so she could watch. Five minutes later Erin arrived looking windswept. She glanced around the pub and caught sight of Ruth hurrying over.

"Happy birthday Ruth," she said with a smile. "Listen I can't stay long. I want to get home to Rosie."

"Of course you do," Ruth replied. "I'm surprised you're here at all."

"I wanted to talk to you about Harry," Erin said.

"What about him?"

"Are you… are you playing on his emotions? I know its not any of my business, but I think you're better than that."

"Erin, I'm not," she said simply. "Ever heard that saying, men are like buses? Well its bloody true."

"Yeah, I'll grant you that," she replied with a smile.

"I had a bouquet of roses at work today, no idea who sent them because it wasn't Harry, but I will admit, its nice being wooed."

"Oh you have such problems," Erin said sarcastically. "No idea who sent me the most romantic flowers in the world today. It must be nice being you."

"Erin!"

"I'm kidding," she said with a smile. "All I mean is give Harry a chance. He's been like a bear with a sore head this week."

"Really?" she asked with a smile she couldn't contain.

"That wasn't meant to be a positive thing Ruth."

"All he has to do is ask," Ruth said simply. "I'm not interested in anyone else. He should know that by now."

"Maybe you should tell him that rather than me," Erin replied. "Anyway I must go. See you soon."

"Bye." Erin left the pub and was soon replaced by someone she wasn't too keen to be trapped with alone. Matthew Treman walked in and quickly ordered a pint before catching her eye.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine with this for the moment thanks," she said with a pleasant smile. Without being asked he sat next to her.

"Good birthday?"

"Birthday's don't really mean a lot to me anymore," Ruth said. "Just a mark of time passing."

Matthew didn't know what to say to that so he changed tack and instead started talking about her advanced encryption that he hadn't been able to crack on the Russians before she'd returned to Thames House. She appreciated the compliment but really, she'd rather be speaking to one man and one man only.

* * *

><p>Harry swore loudly and kicked the tyre with pure frustration as he stood on the pavement. He had been determined to be on time this evening for Ruth's birthday and his sodding car had decided this was the night it was going to break down. He was spitting mad and about ready to set light to it. Of all the times this could happen, why did it have to be now? When Ruth was sitting in a pub and men were buzzing around her in all directions. He had to get there. If he didn't turn up at Ruth's birthday celebrations, what would she think?<p>

* * *

><p><em>I can't seem to stop writing this fic, but this is the last update today. Probably more tomorrow.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Harry opened the door of the pub feeling bedraggled, late and very irritable. Why was there never any taxi's when he desperately needed one? He was so late that Ruth might even have gone home by now, and this whole evening would have been pointless. The bar was crowded and he scanned the room, looking for someone he recognised. He saw Dimitri and Tariq both in the corner and walked in that general direction. Suddenly she swam into view and could see Ruth sitting at a table and her face cracked into a massive smile at a joke it looked like Towers had just told as the rest of his staff was laughing too. I didn't know that man had a sense of humour, Harry thought to himself. Then the thought that Ruth looked happy without Harry making his own presence known. He wondered if he should back away and leave her alone without disrupting her, when her eyes caught his and locked. Without her face really changing expression, he felt the warmth emanating from her. She was pleased to see him and that thought lifted his heart considerably. It made his car breaking down the least of his worries. Callum was sitting next to Ruth and had also seen Harry watching her.

Ruth smiled at everyone and excused herself. "I'll be right back," he saw her lips say. He couldn't hear her over the hubbub of noise but he knew what she was saying and appreciated it. She shuffled out of her seat and approached him.

"I thought you weren't going to show," she said with half a smile.

"And miss your birthday? Of course not," he said, mirroring the look on her face. "Looks like you've made some new friends at the Home Office." He nodded at the group who were getting on fine without her.

"Acquaintances at the moment, rather than friends," she said. "Are you okay? You look tired."

"Car broke down," he said. "I'm fine." He paused before adding what he wanted to say to her in the first place. "Can you step outside for a minute, I want to talk to you."

"Yeah," she said quickly, nodding. They both left the pub and weren't missed by anyone. Ruth knew it would be a good ten to fifteen minutes before they noticed her absence, especially with the way the alcohol was flowing. The cold air hit Ruth and she shivered slightly. Harry almost offered her his jacket but then wondered if that was too forward.

"I'm sorry the flowers weren't from me but I do have a birthday present for you."

"I found out who they were from and you won't like it," Ruth said as Harry tried to find the gift he'd chosen for her.

"Go on then," Harry said.

"Towers," Ruth said, biting her lip.

"Bloody git," Harry said before he could stop himself.

He was relieved to see her smile before his fingers found the box. He handed it to her. "Thank you," she said, her eyes flashing warmly at him. She unwrapped it to find a jewellery box and then quickly opened it to find a delicate silver necklace with a beautiful blue topaz gemstone hanging from it. "Oh my God, Harry that's… that is so beautiful." Silence spread between them as she looked at it. "I… don't know what to say."

"If you don't like it, I can take it back," Harry said. Her eyes were still focused on the box and she hadn't looked at him yet.

"You can't give me something then take it back," Ruth said quickly, her fist tightening around the box. He saw a smile form on her face. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Of course." Harry gently picked up the necklace as Ruth turned and pulled her hair out of the way. He had to take a steadying breath because seeing the back of her bare neck was intoxicating. Being so close to naked skin, the contours of her spine beginning to show before it dipped underneath her shirt. He put the necklace around her throat and carefully fastened the clasp. She let her hair go and the ends brushed his fingers which still hadn't moved from her skin. Before he knew what he was doing, his right hand moved to her shoulder and then skidded down her arm, eventually coming to rest when their palms met. He moved closer to her neck and his breath was whispering over her skin.

"I'm sorry," he said in a hoarse whisper.

"Are you?"

"Not really no," he admitted. He was rewarded by her laugh. He didn't hear it though, he felt it. Encouraged, he pressed his lips to her neck, feeling her heart beat through her pale skin. She leaned back against his chest and suddenly she didn't feel cold any longer. He felt disappointed when her hand left his but then realised it was only to turn around and face him. Very lightly she pressed her lips to his and was highly disappointed when he didn't respond. She backed away but felt an arm around her waist.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked her. He couldn't bear it if she wasn't sober when she was choosing to do this, to finally move their relationship on.

"Only two glasses of white wine," she said with a small smile, knowing what he was thinking. "I'm not drunk."

"Thank God for that," he said. Before she could even think of anything to say he captured his lips in hers and kissed her, softly at first then increasingly demanding. Which was more than okay with her. She wrapped her arms around him as he held her even tighter, and she never wanted to let go.

* * *

><p><em>I would have updated this morning but couldn't log in. Probably an epilogue to go.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Dimitri finished his pint all the while thinking about a certain brunette at home with her daughter. He wished Erin was here, she needed some time to relax. Clearing his mind of her, he looked around the pub and realised the crowd was thinning significantly. He also saw that Ruth hadn't reappeared once Harry had stepped outside with her. That had been over an hour ago. Dimitri looked at Matthew and Towers who were both scanning the room, clearly looking for her. Dimitri put his jacket on smiling. Clearly the best man had won.

* * *

><p>Ruth moaned quietly as she woke up, feeling very drowsy but incredibly happy. She smiled sleepily as a hand that didn't belong to her drifted down her spine. "Not what I intended when I gave you that necklace by the way," Harry said. Ruth smiled and rolled over slightly so she could kiss him slowly and delightfully.<p>

"Good morning," she whispered in between the kisses they were both thoroughly enjoying. "I hadn't planned it either. But I'm not complaining."

"Neither am I" Harry reassured her. "You are so very beautiful." Ruth's only response was to blush. She was unused to compliments like this, but she definitely appreciated them, especially when they came from Harry. She smiled and rolled on top of him, pressing her body against his.

"That was a really good birthday," she said making him laugh, before joining their lips together again.

* * *

><p><em>I know it's a short finish, but hopefully you like it!<em>


End file.
